dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker and Jackson Ep. 3
Tucker is waiting for his food till Jackson is done with his stuff. Jackson forget to bring Tucker along with him, so he wouldn't be bored. But now Jackson have to do everything by himself and Tucker have to wait and have to do something. Start (Jackson in his car driving while recording) Jackson: (Recording) Hello guys and welcome to this video. Today we are getting some Chinese food. After what happen to the another video, we were piss at D.T. because he was suppose to protest the tree and it was destroy and ...yea, right Tucker? (Moving the his camera to Tucker, but he wasn't there) Tucker, Tucker, where are you? (Moving the camera toward him) So, I have to run out to hurry doing my stuff, I also told Tucker what he wanted and he just reply "A sub." So, I was like ok and I go to my car and driving when all of the subbed, I forgot to bring Tucker with me, oops. (Show Tucker recording and sitting on his beanbag.) Tucker: (Recording) Well guys, it look like Jackson didn't bring me and now I'm struck in my house. But I need to do something. I can get Heather to be a playboy. (Laugh) Just joking. Or she can coming over and give me a blowjob. (Laugh) Kidding again. But that would be nice. (Back to Jackson) Jackson: (Recording) So, I don't want what to do while Tucker is not with me. People say I sound like Ian from Smosh. Who the fuck is Ian? (Back to Tucker) Tucker: (Recording) For us when it's summer, we really need to eat a lot because of our body and the sun, it get too hot. Where are you Jackson? (Back to Jackson) Jackson: (Recording) This is taking long, look at the road! (Move the camera to show the road, show there's 13 car in front of him) This is bullshit, how is Tucker going to wait like this? (Back to Tucker) Tucker: (Recording) Hold on guys, I can't record with my hands. (His tail grab his camera) Awesome, I never thought of this before. (A cat run up to him) Cat: Meow! Tucker: (Recording) Shut up. You know what, I'm going to call Jackson. (Dial his phone number) (Back to Jackson) Jackson: (Recording) This is taking forever. (Pull his head outside) COME ON, COME ON! MOVE IT! (Put his head back) Sorry, I'm trying to hurry up and get everything done. (His phone ring) Probability Mari. (Look at the phone number) Oh, it's Tucker. (Call) Yes? (Back the Tucker) Tucker: (Recording) (Calling) Where are you? I'm hungry and the cat is meowing. (Back to Jackson) Jackson: (Recording) (Calling) Just wait for 13 car to pass. Now, 6....OK, I'm moving. I'm going. (Back to Tucker) Tucker: (Recording) (Calling) Well, hurry up! (Back to Jackson) Jackson: (Recording) (calling) Ok, you hang up. (Back to Tucker) Tucker: (Recording) (Calling) No, you hang up. I don't trust you. Also, bring some food. (Back to Jackson) Jackson: (Recording) (Calling) Fine. (Hang up) (Back to Tucker) Tucker: (Recording) He hang up. (Later on) (Tucker is on the floor) Tucker: (Recording) This is going to be my last word, by not using my hands, I would like to say-(The camera fell) AH! The camera is on my balls! (His tail grab the camera) I would love to say that...I love Heather, Jackson is my best friend, and Mari... and Mari (Camera fell again) AH! MY BALLS! (Later on) Tucker: (Hear Jackson car) (Recording) That's Jackson! (Run outside and look at Jackson videoing) Look at him, videoing. Jackson: (Look at Tucker) (Recording) What the hell is he doing? Tucker: (Look at the food) (Recording) Is that food? Jackson: (Recording) Oh, you want that? (See Tucker going to the other door to get it) What are you doing? (Lock the doors) Tucker: (Recording) He lock the door? Jackson: (Recording) I lock the door. Ha, Ha! Tucker: (Recording) Give me my food. (Jackson unlock doors) Yay. Jackson: Ok, let's eat. (Shows them at their table, eating) Tucker: Thank god I didn't die. Jackson: Well sorry, but it was long. Tucker: How many jobs you have to do? Jackson: I have to do 4 jobs. Tucker: That's a lot. The End Category:Episodes